pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unknown Enemy 7
NOTICE: This could be a new enemy seperate from the skitterleaf, so please don't delete it! Canopy Radiation 04:38, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I highly doubt these are new enemies. I don't think this article is rly necessary unless we get official word. There is no way of knowing if the Skitterleaves were even the cause of the Pikmin's death. It was never actually seen in the video. It is possible an enemy off-screen could have killed the Rock Pikmin with fire/water or something (The rock pikmin are already dead when the scene starts.) ShadowRaptor101 04:47, June 9, 2012 (UTC) In the trailer, you can partialy hear a pikmin getting eaten. You can also see it getting eaten in the center of the vid. Pikminperson284 05:51, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I TOLD you, Shadow! :P Anyways, isn't it odd how I came up with a skitterleaf mimic and their really is one? Or was it just too obvious of an option to cover? Waffle_flish 06:09, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Just because another person has the same veiw as you does not make them right. If that was the case, Pikmin 3 wld just be a game where ppl fight against massive spore creatures with OP pikmin and collect fruit. Sounds very satisfying to have waited 8 years for that. I'd appreciate if you stay OUT of this one, Flish, I still do not think there should be an article on this subject just yet. Beleive me, I want this to be a new enemy too because I like the idea. But right now we have no acceptable evidence. I say we need to wait until more footage of these creatures is brought along. ShadowRaptor101 15:36, June 9, 2012 (UTC) While watching it again, you can actually see one pounce of a rock pikmin, hear it squeal, and then there is a ghost. I think this confirms them as a new enemy. Waffle_flish 01:57, June 14, 2012 (UTC) The fact that pikmin are dying on screen and the leafs are not th same color leads me to believe that this is a new enemy, or at least a new variation of Skiterleaves. I'm with flish on this. MegaSchmoo 02:49, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't delete this page until we have confirmed that these enemies are infact Skitterleaves. It would save us a lot of trouble if we keep it, and if it is a skitterleaf, then we just hit the delete button.Jpmrocks 00:19, June 17, 2012 (UTC) My thoughts echo JPM's. --MegaSchmoo 02:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Could it be that this is in fact the Skitterleaf, but it appears different in specific areas, maybe having differing abilities also. Thomas Morgan 09:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Thomas, that is why I suggested it for merge. It could be a Skitter Leaf, but we do not have enough evidence yet. --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:38, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello. If you want my opinion, I think that this unknown enemy is another new type of Skitter Leaf, and most probably it will have a different name. So, it's better to stay with this article, because we don't have any official info, for now. Thanks! ^^ Kingpowl 17:17, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Indeed! It might be another new type of Skitter Leaf and might have a different name! I agree with ya! I am Pikmin! Hear me moo! 17:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Merging the two pages wouldn't make sense. Sheargrubs are sheargrubs, and even though male and female, the gender differentiates the specific creature and their unique traits. We have Dwarf Red, Snow, and Dwarf Orange Bulborbs, and even though their coloring is the only difference, they each have their own page, name, and piklopedia entry. These species are completely different, but obviously in the same family. Normal skitterleaves run away when attacked, and never fight back when confronted. This new species seems to resemble a common dweevil. They run away from leaders, but can kill pikmin if they are attacked. :But we are not sure whether or not this actually is a Skitter Leaf. That is why the template is still up. Unless it appears under a different name, or it is indeed proven to be a Skitter Leaf, it will still be suggested for merge. --Thenewguy34(Other) 23:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) It is highly likely a relative of the skitterleaf. A subspecies or a skitterleaf in a different stage in its life cycle.PowerlessCheese 20:25, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I definitely agree with the opinion it's a close relative, you can tell by the colouring at the very least it's going to be, even if it isn't as harmful the video seems to make out. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Maybe there is a seasonal change feature in Pikmin 3? Could this change the enemie's appearence and capabilities? Thats what I wanna know! Chippy2000 (talk) 19:08, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Autumn is just a sub-species? I saw a regular and smaller skitter leaf on the Pikmin 3 The Bitblock video (6:05). It didn't attack, eat, or even smell the pikmin. Does that mean that the autumn version is just a bigger, more agressive sub-species of the skitter leaf and not a new look for it? Also, in the Pikmin 3 trailer, you can hear, and even see a red Pikmin being grabbed by a autumn skitter leaf (1:07) if you just look at the far left side of the video.Bulborb jr. (talk) 17:11, July 30, 2012 (UTC)